1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool and, more particularly, to a socket wrench for operating a workpiece, such as a bolt, screw and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional socket wrench is used to operate (screw or unscrew) a workpiece, such as a bolt, screw and the like. Thus, a user can operate the socket wrench to screw a bolt onto a tire or to unscrew the bolt from the tire. However, the conventional socket wrench does not have an energy-saving mechanism so that it is necessary to apply a larger force on the socket wrench to drive and unscrew the bolt from the tire. Thus, a user with a smaller strength cannot drive and unscrew the bolt easily when the bolt is locked too tightly and closely, thereby wasting the user's force and energy, and thereby easily causing inconvenience when unscrewing the bolt.